


I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it

by SpiltWords



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alcohol, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Puns, Dancing, F/M, Floor Sex, Grinding, Kinky, New Years Eve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, dom enj, it's just going to get kinkier, submissive eponine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiltWords/pseuds/SpiltWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine and Enjolras are the only ones still in Paris on New Years Eve and go out to celebrate, which naturally leads to some PG activity in the nightclub...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a super late christmas present for the lovely Beef which I've been writing for the past two weeks... which still isn't done.  
> I'll update the tags as we go along because I have no idea where this is going...
> 
>  
> 
> Title from S&m by Rihanna

For Enjolras and Eponine, the Christmas period was one of the loneliest times of the year. Whilst their friends were with their families, and both Gavroche and Azelma were with their adoptive family, it left the two of them alone in Paris. Naturally they had decided to spend it together. They’d been dating for a few months now, and whilst it was normally a huge step for most couples, for them it meant a Christmas that they might enjoy for once.

It was New Years Eve, and they’d spent the entire week together uninterrupted but tonight Eponine had insisted on going out. For the early hours of the evening they’d sat in the Musain, sipping cocktails before moving on to another bar, and then another. Eponine had insisted she knew all the best places and reluctantly, Enjolras had followed her, steadily drinking more and more alcohol as they went.

With only half an hour left until the new year, they’d stumbled into the final club of the night. It was crowded with people, some spilling out onto a balcony at the back of the building, and there was barely space to move, but Eponine had insisted it would be worth it.

Enjolras sighed as he glanced around the crowded room, keeping tight hold on Eponines hand whilst she dragged him forward, squeezing him between the sticky bodies of strangers. Finally, she found a spot on the dance floor and stopped, grinning at him.

“I don’t dance,” he told her blankly, crossing his arms against his chest. He wasn’t sure if she could even hear him over the beat of the music which seemed to shake the entire building. Around him people danced, their bodies pressed against each other as they swayed mostly out of time with the music that he didn’t even recognise.

A small pout formed on the brunettes lips as she looked at him, taking a step closer to him. He shook his head, keeping his arms crossed as she attempted to take hold of his hands. She sighed, rolling her eyes before closing her eyes and swaying to the music, ignoring him completely.

He watched her curiously for a few moments, a small smile appearing on his lips. She was in the tightest black dress that she owned, it hugged every curve of her body, but that wasn’t what captured his attention. It wasn’t her smoky eyes or the blood red lip stick she’d applied, or the way her hair flicked at the ends. It wasn’t even the way her body moved, but the expression on her face as she lost herself to the music.

It hadn’t been the easiest relationship, and in the few months they’d spent together they’d had plenty of fights and obstacles to overcome. There had been more arguments and tears than he wanted to admit, and they’d briefly had a two hour break up in the early hours of the morning a few weeks before, but there had never been a moment that he’d seen her like this, looking so care free.

She’d thrown her arms carelessly up in the air behind her head, twisting her body in ways that only a contortionist could. Despite the eight drinks she’d already downed, she managed to stay steady on her heels as she bent her knees, twisting downwards towards the floor before fluidly standing back up, swaying her hips.

Enjolras could have stood there all night watching her, he’d do anything to keep her like this. She looked so happy beneath the shimmering lights of the club, and there was no one in this sea of bodies as beautiful as she was. She was bold and dangerous, but so fragile at the same time and he’d do anything to protect her, even though he knew she didn’t need a knight in shining armour.

He reached out for her suddenly, his hand resting on her hip as he pulled her close. Her eyes snapped open and stared up at him, her chocolate brown eyes locking into his blue. Without warning he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Their teeth crashed against each other’s, his arms snaking around her waist to pull her even closer, until there was no space left between them and her own hand was finding its way in to his hair, tugging at the blonde waves before moving back down, her arms resting around his shoulders.

She pulled her lips away from his, staring up at him. “Dance with me,” she told him, slowly swaying her hips.

His arm tightened around her waist, looking down at her body as she managed to press even closer up against him. He frowned, awkwardly moving his hips, trying to stay in time with the music.

She threw her head back, laughing before shaking her head. “Let me help,” she suggested, slowly running her hands down his sides. She paused, resting her hands on his hips before guiding them. “Like this.”

She waited until he got it, before moving her hands again, grinning at him as she slowly slid her hands onto his arse, giving him a quick squeeze. “And use this,” she winked at him.

He blushed, taking hold of her hands firmly and moving them back around his neck. “Keep these here,” he told her firmly, wrapping his arms back around her waist and pulling her closer. “Otherwise I might have to teach you to keep your hands to yourself.”

Her eyes widened as she stared up at him, swallowing thickly. She quickly nodded her head, swaying her hips in time to the music, keeping her arms in place until the song finished.

Enjolras hadn’t even realised that the music had changed until Eponine was suddenly letting of him. In fact, he’d barely been paying attention to the music. He’d been intently watching Eponine, moving his body in time with her own.

He was about to protest when she turned away from him, before she quickly grabbed his hands, wrapping the back around her until her back was pressed against his chest. He frowned as he watched her, trying to work out how to move his body now that she wasn’t guiding him until she rolled her hips, pressing back against him.

He kept still, his eyes widening. He tried to pull his arms away from her, to leave a bit of distance between them before she could _accidentally_ make anything happen, but she held firmly onto him, a smirk appearing on her lips.

She grinded her hips back against him in time with the music, until finally his hips began to move, pressing forward against her. She let her head fall back, staring up at the look of concentration on his face. Slowly, she let go of his hands, testing to see whether he’d pull away, before reaching her hand up behind her, until she found his hair again, and combed her fingers through his hair.

He suddenly looked down, watching her for a few moments before his lips found her neck. Her eyes fell closed as his lips caressed her neck, running softly over her skin before he paused, kissing lightly.  She hummed contently, scratching her nails over his scalp as he nipped at her skin before he bit down lightly, sucking at her neck.

Eponine let out a small moan, her hips pressing back against him. She paused as she felt his hardness through his jeans, slowly rolling her hips back against him until his breath hitched against her neck. She did it again, drawing a small groan from him.

She ran her tongue over her lips, wetting them before taking his hand and slowly moving it over her stomach. He took the hint, glancing around them first. The crowd was too busy dancing to the music to notice what was going on around them. He slowly moved his hand up over her chest, brushing his hand lightly over her chest and biting down lightly on her neck again.

She bit her lip, quickly taking hold of his hand and pressing it over her breast. He smirked, pulling his hand away quickly, leaning in close to her ear. “Not here,” he breathed. “Someone might see.”

She looked up at him desperately, turning to face him. She pressed her body up against him, taking hold of his hand, attempting to guide it between them. He frowned, shaking his head. “What did I just tell you?”

She groaned in frustration, taking a step back. She glanced around the dance floor, her eyes scanning for something before she paused and looked back at him. She beckoned to him with her finger, before turning suddenly and snaking through the sea of bodies.

Enjolras hurried to keep up with her, keeping his hand close to his crotch, trying to cover the bulge there. He apologised as he pushed his way through the dance floor, trying to keep sight of Eponine. He reached out, managing to grab hold of her wrist before he completely lost her. She glanced over her shoulder at him, smirking as she finally reached the edge of the dance floor.

She slipped her wrist out of his grip, grabbing hold of his hand and lacing their fingers together instead. She dragged him towards the crowded toilets before stopping. She observed the crowd of people with a frown before turning, pulling Enjolras with her as she made her way along the edge of the room before pausing in front of a locked door.

“What are you doing?” He frowned, watching as she fished inside of her bag and pulled out a small bobby pin. She smiled at him innocently, turning to face the door.

“Just keep watch,” she told him as she began bending the bobby pin into shape.

He stared at her for a moment, before sighing and turning his back to her. He leaned against the wall, awkwardly trying to continue to shield his erection from the rest of the club goers. Eponine smirked as she glanced at him, raising her eyebrow. “Got a problem, Blondie?”

He scowled at her, his eyes narrowing. “Maybe I have a _lot_ to teach you.”

Her eyes widened as she stared at him for a brief second, before quickly thrusting the pin into the lock. She turned it a few times, staring intently at the door before suddenly it clicked open. She shoved the pin back into her bag, glancing at him before carefully opening the door and slipping inside. “You coming?” She grinned.

He glanced around before stepping in after her, pulling the door shut behind them. He stood in the dark room, frowning as he reached his hand out for her. “Eponine?” He whispered warily, frowning as he felt for a light switch.

He jumped as she brushed up against him, her lips finding his again. She whimpered against his lips, desperately pressing her body up against him. He held onto her tightly, pulling her close to him, taking her bottom lip between his teeth.

He let go, grabbing at her dress. He frowned as he tried to find the zip, running his fingers over her body. She grabbed hold of his wrist, thrusting his hand between her legs suddenly.

“Fuck,” he breathed, backing them up against the wall. There was a clatter as a broom fell over, hitting a shelf as it fell, but it didn’t stop him.

He pushed her dress up around her hips, running his fingers lightly over her, teasing her. “You’re not wearing underwear,” he stated, kissing at his neck. “Don’t we have rules about that?”

“Yes, sir,” she breathed, opening her legs wider for him.

He smirked against her skin, pressing his finger against her entrance. “You’re wet,” he breathed, slowly pushing his finger inside of her. “Sometimes I think you get off on defying me.”

She whimpered, letting her head fall back against the wall. “Maybe I do,” she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He moved his finger slowly, pulling it back before pressing it back in. She dug her nails into the back of his neck, rocking her hips forward. “More,” she pleaded. “I need more.”

He frowned, stilling his finger. “I don’t think you get to decide that,” he told her, holding her hips still with his other hand. “Maybe I should just leave you here like this, you’ve been so ungrateful lately.”

She whimpered, trying to move her hips again. “I’m sorry, sir,” she told him desperately. “I’m not. I am grateful, please. I’ll do anything.”

He smirked, biting down lightly against her neck. “It _is_ new years eve, I guess I could be forgiving…. This once.”

She moaned, biting her lip. “Please…”

He grabbed hold of her thigh suddenly, hitching it up against the side of his waist, pressing his finger deeper. “ _Just_ this once,” he told her huskily. He slowly added a second finger, thrusting them slowly. He brushed his thumb against her clit, drawing a moan from her.

“Thank you,” she breathed, holding onto him tighter to stop herself from falling.

He moved his fingers faster, his lips continuing to caress her neck. He bit down lightly on her collar bone before pausing. He let go of her thigh, propping it up with his own before pulling the top of her dress down. “No bra, either,” he breathed, brushing his thumb over her nipple.

She gasped, pressing her chest forward for him. He cupped her breast in his hand, slowly trapping her nipple between his thumb and forefinger before capturing it between his teeth. He grabbed hold of her thigh again, thrusting his fingers again, faster.

Eponine moaned loudly, biting down hard on her lip to try to muffle her cries. Enjolras smirked, swiping his tongue lightly over her nipple before blowing against it. She cried out again as the cold air hit her nipple, her hips moving involuntarily on her own.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging roughly. “Please,” she breathed as he captured her nipple between his teeth again, her eyes squeezing shut. “Please, I need to come.”

He smirked, grazing his teeth over her breast. “I’m not sure you deserve to. Maybe we should just go home.”

She whimpered, desperately shaking her head. “No,” she told him quickly. “No, please. I’m sorry sir. I need to…”

“You’re soaking,” he told her, suddenly letting go of her completely and dropping to his knees. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling his breath against her clit. Suddenly his fingers were back, pressing roughly back inside of her, whilst his tongue swiped over her clit. She gripped the shelf behind her tightly as her legs turned to jelly.

“You have to wait,” he told her, his fingers moving quickly inside of her. “If you can wait, I’ll fuck you. If you can’t, we go home and you wont get anymore tonight.”

She whimpered, nodding her head as he moved her leg over his shoulder. “I’ll wait. I can wait.”

“Good,” he grinned, kissing at the inside of her thigh. “I know you can do this for me.”

She closed her eyes, running her fingers lightly through his hair. He ran his tongue over her clit again, drawing a long moan from her. Slowly, he closed her lips around her, sucking lightly. He moved his fingers faster, pressing a third finger inside of her. Her hand tightened in his hair, her nails scratching over his scalp and sending shivers down his spine.

Outside the cupboard the voices grew louder, and Eponines eyes widened as she tried to keep quiet. Enjolras smirked, glancing up at her, moving his fingers faster until he found the right spot inside of her. He crooked his fingers and she gasped loudly, yanking hard at his hair until he moaned against her clit. She bit down hard on her lip, moving her hand up to cup her breast. She pinched her nipple between her fingers, thrusting her hips forward, matching the pace of his fingers.

He moved his lips off of her, glancing up at her. The voices were still loud on the other side of the door as people gathered outside, unaware of what was happening inside the cupboard. He looked at Eponine through the darkness, his fingers still moving. “Okay,” he told her, pressing his thumb against her clit. “We’re almost there.”

She whimpered, biting her lip harder. “Please…”

“Just count to ten,” he told her. “And then you can come. No cheating.”

She nodded her head desperately, whimpering as he removed his fingers, replacing them with his tongue. Her eyes snapped open as he rubbed at her clit, her fingers pinching harder at her nipple as she counted under her breath.

Finally, she reached ten. She threw her head back as she came, a moan filling the air as she clutched at Enjolras’ hair, her legs going weak. Outside the voices fell silent as she quickly shoved her hand into her mouth, biting down hard at her knuckles.

Enjolras stood quickly, wrapping his arms around her, holding her up as he removed her hand from her mouth, kissing her softly. “You did so well,” he told her softly, kissing lightly at her neck. “So perfect.”

She whimpered softly against her lips, slowly moving her head against his shoulder. He held onto her gently, his hand running over her back. She reached her hand between them, unbuttoning the top of his jeans. He quickly reached out, moving his hand away from his jeans. “Wait,” he told her, kissing the back of her hand. “We need to wait until everyones gone, we don’t want to get interrupted.”

She smirked against his neck, closing her eyes. “Don’t you want to spend the night in jail?”

“I’d prefer not to explain to my parents how I got arrested with a half naked girl in a cupboard,” he told her, pressing a kiss against her forehead. “But it’d be worth it.”

They waited patiently, with Eponine pressed tightly against his chest, whilst Enjolras kept his arms wrapped around her waist until finally the voices outside grew quieter, everyone flooding out of the toilets and onto the dance floor, ready to welcome the near year.

Eponine smirked, her hand sliding back down his stomach until she found the bulge in his jeans again. She squeezed him lightly through the material, twisting out of his arms until she was stood in front of him. She pulled his zip down, pushing his jeans lower on his hips.

She ran her finger over the hem of his boxers teasingly, before slowly hooking her finger inside, pulling them down slowly. She released his erection, tracing her nail over him. He moaned, kissing her again before turning them around and pressing her against the wall again. “As much as I’d love to have you blow me, I think we should start the new year with a bang,” he breathed, taking his length in his hand.

She moaned, hitching her leg up around his waist, pulling him closer to her. “Stop talking and get on with it,” she ordered.

“With pleasure,” he grinned, lining himself up against her. She bit her lip, wrapping her arm around his neck, pressing her hips forward. He entered her with one fluid thrust, grabbing hold of her thighs and wrapping them tightly around his waist.

He pressed her against the wall, keeping one hand hooked beneath her thigh, and bracing himself against the wall with his other as he thrust into her. She moaned, pressing her face against the crook of his neck, biting lightly at his throat.

“Fuck,” he breathed, throwing his head back. “Fuck, Eponine. Jesus…”

“I want to see you,” she breathed, kissing up his neck and along his jaw.

He felt along the wall desperately, continuing to thrust into her. He frowned, holding onto her tighter as he reached behind him, his hand searching along the wall before he finally found the switch. He leaned back slightly, his arm straining to reach before he finally flicked the switch, suddenly tumbling backwards.

He hit the hard floor, holding onto Eponine tightly so she wouldn’t fall against the floor. She landed against her chest, her eyes widening as she stared at him, her dress bunched up around her waist. He smirked, staring up at her, running his fingers through her hair. “Fancy seeing you here.”

She rolled her eyes, slapping his chest lightly. “Are you hurt?”

“No,” he breathed, pulling her closer. She leaned down, kissing him lightly before pulling away. She glanced down between them, smirking as she slowly shuffled backward until she found his length. He watched her intently, resting his hands behind his head as she wrapped her hand around him, guiding him to her entrance.

She glanced at him, smiling coyly as she slowly rubbing herself along him, pausing as the tip of her length pressed against her clit. She bit her lip, slowly rocking against him, a small moan slipping from her lips.

He moaned, gently thrusting his hips up against her. “Such a tease,” he breathed.

She smirked at him, moving one hand up her body and cupping her breast, continuing to rub up against his length.

He swallowed hard as he watched her, propping himself up on his elbows to watch. She whimpered, closing her eyes as she pinched her nipple again. He sat up quickly, grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her closer again. He ran his tongue over her nipple, closing his lips around it and sucking lightly.

“Enj,” she whimpered, pressing him against her entrance again. “I need you inside of me. I need you…”

He moaned, laying back down against the floor again. He stared up at her, placing his hands on her hips. “I’m not stopping you.”

“It’s almost midnight,” she breathed, listening to the voices outside. The countdown had just begun, and voices filled the air as the crowded club counted excitedly.

“Ten,” she breathed, rocking her hips in time. “Nine… Eight…”

He swallowed hard, rocking his hips with her as she counted. “Four... Three…”

He gripped her hips tightly in anticipation, his breath heavy as he watched her. “One,” she breathed, finally sliding down his length. He thrust up in time, holding onto her tightly as they both moaned. Outside the cupboard music played loudly and cheers filled the club as everyone celebrated and with no risk of being heard over the voices outside, they didn’t bother to attempt to stop themselves from crying out.

Enjolras thrust his hips up quickly in time with Eponine rocking her hips. She threw her head back, her hands pressed against his chest as they moved. She moaned, biting her lip hard as he hand snaked between them, her nimble fingers rubbing against her clit.

Without warning, Enjolras suddenly grabbed hold of her hips, rolling them over on the cold floor. She stared up at him, her legs wrapping around his waist as he thrust into her quickly. He leaned over her, pressing his lips against hers. She whimpered, desperately kissing him harder, nipping lightly at his lips with her teeth. He smirked against her lips, deepening the kiss as his fingers tangled in her hair.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” she gasped, rocking her hips against him. He smirked, kissing at her neck. “Enj… I’m close.”

“Come for me,” he breathed, his fingers rubbing at her clit.

She whimpered, her head falling back against the floor. She cried out his name as she came for a second time, Enjolras following closely behind her before collapsing on top of her, pressing her face against her neck.

They laid there for a few minutes, their hearts pounding and their breath falling heavily as they listened to the music outside. Enjolras rolled off of her, tucking himself back inside his boxers and buttoning up his jeans before glancing at Eponine. “Want to go home?”

“Only if we get to continue the party,” she smirked at him.

He stood up carefully, making sure not to fall over anything before reaching his hand out and helping her stand up. She turned away from him as she began rearranging her dress, pulling the tight material back up over her body.

He watched her carefully, running his eyes over her body. Finally, once she was finished she stepped towards the door. He followed her quickly, slapping her arse lightly. She bit her lip, pressing back against him. “I hope there’s some of that when we get home, as well.”

He smirked at her, pressing a kiss against her neck. “You’ve been a _very_ bad girl,” he told her. “And I’m going to have to teach you a lesson. That’s what you want, right?”

She swallowed hard, glancing at him over her shoulder before quickly pushing the door out and slipping back into the club. “Yes, sir.”

 


End file.
